1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an SPG substrate (i.e., a substrate made of galvanized sheet material, as is known in the art) used for a circuit substrate in a rear face of an automobile meter panel or where an electric wiring and bulb as a rear combination lamp is used. Such a circuit substrate is generally punched from, for example, a metal sheet in a convenient form to form a circuit member, and a wedge base socket or receptacle is attached to the SPG substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as seen in FIG. 4, when a wedge base socket 32 is to be attached to an SPG substrate 31, an existing wedge base socket 32, for example is used, and a mounting hole 31a in a convenient shape is provided through the SPG substrate 31, on which a circuit member 33 is mounted, the circuit member 33 being formed generally in a fan shaped. However, the conventional construction shown in FIG. 4 has a drawback in that a mounting hole 31a is needed at a mounting position, since the wedge base socket 32 is an existing one, and an enlarged area at the mounting position is required, which causes the SPG substrate 31 to be larger or it is required to detour the circuit member 33. This causes the form of substrate 31 to be complicated. Furthermore, a preassembly process is required for the wedge base socket 32. These problems have not yet been resolved.